Mondi A Parte
by TheWaywardDaughter
Summary: Rhiannon was a normal -well as normal as she could be for her life- teenage girl. Until she finds out something shocking, and life changing. How will her and her family deal with this news? *better summary inside* Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Well, just so you know, this is a sisfic. Now, I know you're all going, 'Jesus, another one? It's so cliche...' and I want to tell you, give this one a chance. It's pretty flippin' sweet. And don't judge it on the prologue. It's really the only thing that follows the series EXACTLY alike. Other than that, it's all my own. And, I will post this and chapter one, and until I get some positive feedback, I won't post the next chapters... If the story isn't gonna do well, I'm not gonna continue to write it. I'll try to post a chapter a week, but I'm pretty anal with my writing and change things a lot, so it might not be every week. Depends on the amount of homework I have and how I'm feeling.**

**Thanks for giving this a chance, hopefully you won't regret it. Reviews/suggestions are always welcome. :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Supernatural characters. I do however own the iPod I'm typing this on and little miss Rhiannon. If you can tell me where I found that name, you will be in my good graces. So all you classic rock fans, get on it. :)**

Prologue:

"Oh, John. Isn't she just beautiful?" Mary Winchester asked her husband while staring at their newest child. "My little Rhiannon Marie."

"She is, Mary. Just like our other children." he smiled. "I better go put those two to bed."

"Tell them to come say goodnight first." she told him. He nodded and went to get the boys.

They both came dashing in. "Good night Mommy." said an eight year old Dean.

" Yeah, night mommy." said a four year old Sam.

"Good night my boys. Sleep well. I love you."

"Love you too!" they both yelled as they raced out the door.

Mary couldn't express the love she had for her children. She had so much. People who didn't believe in love at first sight had never had a child. She stared down into the crib of little Rhia and smiled. She was so happy. "I love you Rhiannon Marie Winchester." she whispered to the sleeping baby before leaving to go to bed.

"You goin to bed, Mary?"

"Yes. What about you?"

"I'm gonna watch tv for a while, then I'll be in there." he kissed her on the lips before heading downstairs.

Mary Winchester had no clue what was in store for her on that exact night. She went to bed, everything was calm, quiet... In the middle of the night she woke to her baby's cries. "John? I'll get it." she looked up to find he wasn't there. She thought nothing of it as he walked to Rhia's room. John was in there. "Is she hungry, John?"

"Shh."

As Mary asked the question, the demon smiled. "Oh my child, we have come far with you. You and your brothers, you'll be very useful."  
>Mary shrugged and walked to go back to bed. On the way there, the light in the hallway started to flicker. She tapped on it and heard a noise downstairs. John was known to accidentally leave the tv on when he went to bed, so she went to turn it off.<p>

John was fast asleep on the chair. "Rhiannon." she gasped quietly, running back to the baby's room.

John woke to screaming. "Mary?" he yelled, running to the baby's room. No one was in there and the baby was fine. She was lying in her crib, babbling away. John smiled to himself. She truly was a beautiful baby. Something dropped next to her head. John looked at it, confused. It was blood. He looked up and panicked. It was Mary. She was on the ceiling, dead.

She burst into flame. John screamed, grabbed Rhia, and ran out to the hall where Sam and Dean were standing, scared and confused.  
>"Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can, Dean. Now go!"<p>

Dean made it safely outside with his siblings. A couple seconds later his dad came out and ran them away from the house as it exploded. That night John Winchester vowed revenge.

Hi. I'm Rhiannon Winchester, and this is how my life story began.


	2. Long, Long Way From Home

** Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I do own Rhiannon though. And before you get upset, I basically didn't follow the story line of Supernatural. Minus the prologue and some minor details, this story is pretty much something out of my head. I wanted to shake things up a bit. :)**

Chapter 1: **Long, Long Way From Home**

_It was a Monday, day like any other day._**  
><strong>

We were in the Impala, cruising down the highway when we got the call. Dean answered the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey, Bobby. What's up?" he paused. "What? There's no..." pause. "How? Ok Bobby. Thanks."

"What's up?" I asked him. He looked like he was about to cry. Dean NEVER cried. He ran a hand through his short dark blonde hair.

"Dad is dead, Ry." he said quietly.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Dean." I said sarcastically. "Now seriously. What did Bobby call for."

"Dad is dead."

I shook my head slowly back and fourth. "He can't be. It's impossible." I said in denial. My dad was invincible. I wanted to cry. I was too shocked to cry. Crying wasn't a Winchester thing. "No!"

"We gotta call Sam." he told me, handing me the phone. I dialed Sam's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Yeah?" he sounded irritated.

"Sammy?" I said quietly, defeated. "Sam, dad died."

"Rhiannon? This better not be a joke."

"Does it sound like a freaking joke, Sam?"

There was a silence. Then, "Where are you guys?"

"Dean? Where are we?"

"Couple hours from Stanford." he replied.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah. Call me when you get close."

"Kay. Love you Sammy."

"Love you too Rhia."

I hung up the phone and stared out the window. Neither Dean nor I said a word the entire way to Stanford. It wasn't an awkward silence, just one that hurt so badly I couldn't even cry. Words couldn't describe how broken hearted and lost I was. My dad was my mentor, my leader. Dean was always more of a father to me though. He raised me more than my father did. But my father was the reason I was hunting.  
>Dean had to have been devastated. My dad was his idol, his model. I was scared to what was to come down the road with him. Hopefully still having me and Sam around would help him keep a clear head.<p>

Ever since Sam left us for Stanford, things were tense. I agreed with Sam's choice. My father and Dean didn't. Dean's biggest fear was abandonment. My dad always said, 'Family comes first in the Winchester way.' After he left all we did was argue.  
>Sam and dad never really got along. It was hard. All Dean and I wanted was a family who stuck together, no matter what. Sam was out the door first chance he got. Dad was so upset, I hid in the bathroom of the hotel for a day and a half I was so scared. Dean couldn't do anything to calm him down. I just cried. I was fifteen at the time, and Sam was nineteen. Now I'm eighteen. An adult, but still a child in so many ways.<br>The way I relied on Dean and Sam was verging on the side of unhealthy. I seriously wouldn't be able to live if I lost one of them. They are my rock, and I am their baby sister. I could never be able to go to college. I'd die without my brothers there to coach me along. My relationship with them was codependent. But hey, thats how the Winchester's roll.

We reached Stanford in a couple hours. I had called Sam and he was waiting outside for us. I ran to hug his 6' 5" frame. "I missed you, Sammy." I said.

"I missed you too Ry." I stared up at him blankly. A look of worry came across his face. "It'll be okay."

"Sam, will you come with us?"

"I can't just leave all this Rhiannon. I have a girlfriend I love. I can't just leave her. I'm starting my own life."

Dean chose this moment to speak. He laughed darkly. "Yeah, 'cause that's all you wanted, right Sam? To get away from the family who made your already messed up life even more messed up?"

"Shut up, Dean. You know it wasn't like that."

"What was it like, Sam! Please, share this bit of information with me!"

"I left because I wanted to go to college." Sam said calmly.

"That's bull and you know it! You left to get away from us!"

"Just stop it!" I yelled, my voice wavering on the side of outright hostility. "Just please stop fighting. We all need each other now." I said, more calm this time.

They both looked at me. I don't know what caused what happened to happen next. I remember fainting, the world spinning in circles. I full on blacked out. When I came to, I was on a couch, staring into the green eyes of Sam and Dean, who were both hovering over me protectively.

"Rhia? What the heck just happened?" Sam asked. His eyes were red. He looked like he had been crying.

"I- I don't know."

"You were screaming, 'Save Jessica.' how do you know who Jessica is?"

"She's your girlfriend." I said automatically. Then I gasped. "What's going on?" I asked myself more so than my brothers.

They shared a look. "We'll figure it out." Dean said after a while.

"What's wrong with Jessica? Why was I screaming that?" I asked.

Sam looked down and he bit his lip, a habit he had for when he didn't want to cry. His green eyes looked dead. "When, uh, when we brought you in to lay you down, I went to check on her." His bottom lip quivered. "She's dead."

"I'm so sorry Sam." I said, grabbing my brother. "Why is this happening to us?" I said to no one in particular. "Why us? Why now?"

Sam got up. "Gimme some time to pack. I'm coming with you guys."

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure. We're going to find the thing that killed Jess and Dad, and we're gonna kill it."

_Monday, sad, sad Monday. She's waiting for me, but I'm a long, long way from home._


	3. Wheel in the Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys or Supernatural. :( And this chapter is just kind of background information. Stuff you'll want to know and stuff you'll need to know for the future story. :) And, I love reviews. So, you want an update? Review. Even if it is just to say how much you love/hate it. Shanks. :D**

Chapter 2: The Wheel In The Sky

_Winter is here, again, Oh Lord,_  
><em>haven't been home in a year or more.<em>

We were headed down the highway. Not quite sure where we were going, but we were cruising. Like, 90 mph cruising. "What the heck, Dean!" I yelled at my oldest brother. "Slow the heck down. Are you trying to kill us?"

Sam started laughing. "Rhia, I'd keep your mouth shut or he just might."

"Shut up Sam." I growled out. We'd been driving for days now. Literally. We all needed sleep. We were at each others throats. It was becoming terrible. The atmosphere in the car was so tense you could slice it with a butter knife. We all needed rest.

"De, can we stop at a hotel?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want to set him off.

"Fine!" he slammed his hands down on the wheel.

"Jeez, Dean! Chill out!" Sam shouted. "What's your problem?"

"We're tired and cranky. We need to rest." I told them both.

"I'm not tired!" Dean yelled out the same time Sam yelled, "I'm not cranky!"

I just sighed and shook my head. This was gonna be a long ride to the motel.

* * *

><p>"I'll go get the room." I said, hopping out of the car and away from my two arguing brothers. This time it was about who had to share a bed with me. If this kept up, one of them was sleeping on the floor. "Hi one room please." I said to the man behind the desk. He was pretty cute. He had short, brown hair and it was in a fohawk. He glanced to the Impala.<p>

"Uh, one king?"

I immediately disliked him. Let me tell you, if looks could kill, this man would be burning alive. "No, you perv. They're my brothers."

His cheeks turned red. "Oh, uh, my apologies." I paid for the room, grabbed the keys and headed back out to the car. They were both eerily quiet.

"Come on guys, help me carry stuff inside." I barked out at them. They silently got up and helped. The silence lasted throughout the night. I finally threw down the magazine I was reading, causing them both to jump. "Ok! I've had enough of this! What the heck is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." they both said while glaring at each other.

"Seriously? You're acting like a couple of toddlers. Strap on your big boy panties. It's time to grow up. Now what the heck is going on?"

"Apparently Dean believes I'm a coward for 'running away' to Stanford. He said I'm lucky you two don't hate me."

"Dean, that's bull and you know it." I said to my oldest brother. "Why don't you just tell Sam that you're hurt? Heck I was. I still am. That was the worst night of my life."

_I was fifteen. Me, Dean and dad were in the hotel room, cleaning the weapons. No one knew where Sam went. He just got up and left._

_"Rhiannon, Dean, you guys should do some self defense training." dad said._

_I hated this. Dad made Dean go hard on me. I rarely walked away unscathed. "Why dad? I'm still sore from last time."_

_"Just do as I say Rhiannon Marie." he snapped. Just then Sam came back in holding a letter. My dad's eyes immediately darkened with rage. "What did I tell you Sam?" my dad shouted._

_"It's not your choice dad!" Sam yelled back as he started packing his bags. "I'm nineteen. An adult. You can't control me anymore."_

_"Sammy?" I asked my brother calmly, tears welling up in my hazel eyes. He brushed my blonde hair out of my face._

_"Sorry Ry, but I have to go." he said._

_"Family comes first, Sam." Dean said, a look of hurt quickly flashing across his face before he got control of it and his face became neutral._

_Sam walked and opened the door. "Bye Rhia, love you." he said quietly. Then he looked up and glared. "The rest of you stay out of my life. I want nothing to do with you." he said bitterly before slamming the door._

That night I couldn't sleep. If I told anyone this, Dean would kill me, but the reason I couldn't sleep is because he was crying.

"One of the worst nights of _your_ life?" Dean scoffed. "Right."

"Look, Dean, I'm sorry about what I said. I wish I could take it all back." Tears started to well up in Sam's eyes. "I regret the last thing I said to dad, and I regret hurting you. But I can't go back, and there's no way an apology could ever be enough to reverse that, but from now on I'm gonna do my best to be a better brother. To both of you."

The room was quiet for a moment before Dean spoke. "Ok Sammy." he said. He clapped his hands together. "Alright! Chick- flick moment over? Good. Now lets go to sleep."

"Who am I bunking with?" I asked, grabbing my pj's from my bag so I could change.

"Sam." Dean said, stripping to his boxers and climbing under the covers. I sighed and went to the bathroom. Sam kicked really hard in the middle of the night. I got changed and headed to bed. Hopefully tomorrow would be better than today.

* * *

><p>I woke up to: "Maddie! Get out of bed! Good lord woman!" next thing I know, my ankles are being grabbed and I was pulled off the bed.<p>

"What the heck, Dean!" I screamed. "That freaking hurt!"

"Shut up before someone calls the police. It's five in the morning, guys." Sam said while he was packing his bags.

"IT'S FIVE IN THE MORNING? What the heck Dean!" I screeched. I launched myself at my giggling older brother and tackled him. I started to punch him. He just laughed harder and it pissed me off. So I stood up, braced myself and kicked him in the family jewels. Then I grabbed my things and stomped dramatically to the bathroom, muttering about 'stupid older brothers' and 'freaking old men'.

Dean's whole nonchalant attitude wasn't fooling me. He was hurt and upset that dad was dead. I was too. I just couldn't cry because I was a Winchester. Winchester's didn't cry, we didn't show weakness.

Then why was everything in me trying to burst into tears? I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I hadn't slept in days. Truth is I didn't get much sleep last night. I kept having nightmares. I woke up before I really started to freak out though.

I sighed and showered, got dressed in jeans and a tee shirt, put on some makeup and walked out of the bathroom.

"Start packing, little one." Dean told me.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, throwing things into my bag.

"We're going to go visit Bobby for a while. We all need some time off after all that's happened. And we need to do it at a home. Not in some shady motel room."

I looked around. "Where is Sam?"

"He went to go get coffee. I think he's very upset about the Jessica thing. He's just not showing it." Dean sighed and looked at me. "You look upset, little one. What's bothering you?"

I bit my lip and shook my head. "Nothing." I lied. Den stared at me for a long moment. You could tell he didn't believe me at all, but he could also tell I wanted him to drop the subject.

"It's all gonna be okay, Ry. I promise." he told me.

Was it so wrong of me not to believe him? The way things were it felt like it would never be okay again. "Alright Dean." I said quietly.

"Alright."

We fell into silence until Sam got back. "You guys ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." we both answered at the same time.

We all headed to the car. Dean drove, Sam sat in the front and I was sprawled out in the back. It would have been impossible for Dean or Sam, but with my small five foot frame it was easy. I took out my iPod and messed around on it until we got to Bobby's.

* * *

><p>"Hey little one. We're here." Dean gently shook me awake. I shook my head and ignored him. "Sam can you carry her in? I'm worried. I don't think she's been getting much sleep lately."<p>

"Do you think its about dad?" Sam asked while picking me up. "Maybe she's been having nightmares."

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's been really quiet lately. It's really starting to worry me." I felt myself being set on a couch. I couldn't help it. The tears that wanted so badly to escape finally did. I let out a strangled sob and buried my head into my hands.

"Rhia?" Sam asked, pulling me in his arms again. "Oh Rhia." he said quietly, resting his chin on my head.

"Please don't cry, little one." Dean said sadly. "I hate it when you cry."

Bobby came in the room. He never said a word, he just looked at all three of us sadly.

When I was finally settled down, I rested up against Sam. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Dean and Sam looked at me, surprise evident on their faces. "What? Why?" Sam asked.

"Because showing emotion is weakness." I said, almost like a robot. That's what my father taught us. Emotion was weakness. We couldn't afford weakness.

Dean shook his head angrily. "Forget all that crap, Rhiannon. We all have every right to be upset and sad. You cry as much as you need to."

I shook my head and stayed silent until Bobby spoke. "Any of you guys hungry?" he asked gruffly before heading to the kitchen.

I smiled fondly, but sadly. "I really missed Bobby." I said into Sam's chest.

I felt him chuckle. "Me too, kid. Me too."

_The wheel in the sky keeps on turnin', don't know where I'll be tomorrow._


	4. Loser

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or it's characters.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I'm a busy girl. I have school, and all that junk... Enjoy! And Review. By the way, I have pictures of the characters up. And go check out my Destiel one-shot, 'Can't fight this feeling' :D  
><strong>

Chapter 3: Loser

_Soy, un perdedor, I'm a loser, baby. So why don't you kill me?_

Sam and Dean were running at me, full speed. They were running from whatever was after them. Whatever it was, it was bad. Just as it was about to catch up to them and kill them, I startled awake.

I was panting and my cheeks were wet. This was the third time this week I'd had this dream. It was starting to scare the heck outta me. I looked at the clock. It was nine. Sam and Dean were still passed out. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

I quietly got up, trying not to jostle the bed. I didn't want to wake Sam up. Apparently that wasn't enough. "Mhh, R'ia?" he sat up. "What t'me is it?" he slurred.

"Nine-ish. You can go back to sleep.

"Nah, I'm good." he said while climbing out of bed, and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Let's go see what Bobby is up to." he kissed me on the forehead as he passed.

I looked at Dean's sleeping form. He looked so innocent. I smiled to myself before going and kissing Dean on the cheek. "I love you, Dean." I whispered to the sleeping man.

I took one last glance at him as I left the room. My brothers were my world. I'd do anything to keep them safe. Anything. Even if it meant sacrificing my own life for them.

"Morning, Rhia. How'd ya sleep?" Bobby asked me as I walked into the kitchen where him and Sam were sitting with coffee.

"I slept okay, considering." I said solemnly "Dean obviously had no trouble sleeping." I laughed quietly. "I'm glad he's finally getting some sleep. He needs it." I looked pointedly at Sam. "So do you."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Dean and I have been getting more sleep than you, girl. You're the one who needs sleep. I say we go relax on the couch and watch a movie." he looked at me with is green eyes. "What do you say?"

"Sure, Sammy." I said this mostly for his satisfaction.

"You know that Sammy is a chubby twelve year old boy. I'm twenty two, Rhia."

"You'll always be Sammy to me." I smiled up at him.

He just rolled his eyes and we sat on the couch together. "Why don't you lay down and try to get some rest, girl." he suggested. "You're safe now. I promise." he kissed my forehead again I laid with my head in his lap as he turned on the tv. "Rest." he commanded, playing with my hair. When people played with my hair, it soothed me. Whenever I'd get really upset, Sam or Dean would play with my hair. I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p><em>He had them. Yellow eyes did. Sam and Dean were taken. I ran my hand through my hair- a habit I picked up from Sam- and bit my lip to stop the tears. I was behind a glass wall; Sam and Dean were on the other side, tied up, being beaten relentlessly.<em>

_I heard a sinister laugh. "I told you we'd find them, Rhiannon. And now that we have them, we're going to kill them."_

I shot awake. "No!" I screamed, tears flowing freely down my face. I started flailing away from the arms that were around me. "No, no, no." I sobbed.

"Rhia? Ry? Rhiannon!" Sam yelled. "Rhia, calm down, girl, and tell me what's wrong."

"Sam, w-where's Dean?" I cried.

"Upsta..." he trailed off as I booked it up the stairs. I knew it was a dream, but it felt so real. I just had to be sure. I busted into the room. Dean was asleep on the bed. I all but threw myself down next to him, wrapping my arms around him and crying harder.

"Hmm? Rhia?" he asked, confused. When he heard my sobs, he jerked awake. "Rhiannon, little one, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing my back as I buried my head in his shoulder. Sam came running in the room. "Sam? What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. She was sleeping on my lap one moment and the next she bolted awake. I think she had a nightmare."

My sobs slowly calmed down. My breathing eventually went back to normal. "Sorry about waking you up, Dean." I said quietly.

"Baby girl, I'm your big brother. You're allowed to wake me up when ever you want." he said, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "You look like you need sleep, Rhia."

"I can't. I just keep getting nightmares. I can't have another one." I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly.

He pulled me so we were both laying on the bed. I never noticed, but Sam was pretty much passed out on the other bed. He situated us so my ear was over his heart. He started playing with my hair. "When you were younger and you had nightmares, I'd lay you on my chest. The rhythm of my heart helped keep the nightmares away." he told me quietly. "I even used to sing to you. Granted the last time you had a really bad nightmare was ten years ago, but it should still work." I looked up at him. "Sleep, little one. I'm here and you're safe." he whispered as my eyes slowly closed.

"Wait." I said quickly. "Before I sleep I want to know something."

"What's that?"

"What did you used to sing to me?"

Dean chuckled. "I used to sing the song you're named after. Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac."

I laughed and closed my eyes. "Can you sing to me now?"

_Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night, and wouldn't you love to love her? Takes to the sky like a bird in flight, and who will be her lover?_

* * *

><p>Dean was right. I slept without nightmares. I awoke to, "Rhia. Rhia wake up."<p>

"Huh?" I asked groggily. "W'ss wr'ng?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"You've been asleep for five hours. You wont sleep tonight if you keep sleeping."

"Mmh."

"Don't make me pull you out of this bed, Rhiannon Marie Winchester."

"You touch me you die, Deana." I heard Sam laughing. "What are you laughing at, Samantha?" the laughter stopped and it got really quiet. Crap. Dean pinned me down as Sam started to tickle me. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed. "Bobby! Help me!" I started to laugh so hard I cried and was prying at the unrelenting hands.

Bobby burst in the room. "Everything okay?" he asked when he noticed I wasn't really in danger. "Boys, leave her be." he said. They finally stopped and I took a deep breath.

"I hate you two." I said crossing my arms. Then a pain that was indescribable burst from the base of my neck. I doubled over and just moaned. The room became fuzzy and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was in a park. It was completely empty except for a man in a tan trench coat.

"Hello?" I called out. "Who are you?"

The man walked up to me. "Hello, Rhiannon."

"Who are you? Where am I? Oh, god. Dean and Sam have to be freaking out, I- you gotta send me back!"

"Calm down. You're still at Bobby's. You're only here in your mind."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Castiel. I'm an angel. You're very special, Rhiannon."

"What? How am I special. And what the heck do you mean you're an angel?"

"You Rhiannon, are a mixed race, persay. You have demon and angel blood in you."

"That's not possible." I shook my head back and forth, squinting my eyes shut, trying to make everything disappear. "My parents are human."

"So you think. Your mother was possessed when she became impregnated with you. Then I put some of my blood in your blood stream. Demon and angel blood runs through your veins."

"So I'm not human at all?"

"Technically, no. But in the sense of your kind-hearted, free-willed nature, yes."

"Why are you here, Castiel?"

"To guide you and your family. I'm here for assistance. Just call to me whenever you need me, and I will be there." he put two fingers to my forehead and when I opened my eyes again, I was staring at Dean and Sam's worried faces.

"Rhia?" Dean asked when be saw my eyes focus. "What the f-"

"Dean." Sam chastised him. "Rhia, what just happened?"

"I- I'm not sure. An angel, named Castiel talked to me. He told me I'm half demon half angel." I said quietly.

Sam and Dean shared a knowing look. "Cass, that SOB." Dean said. "I told him to keep quiet."

"Dean? You know Cass?"

"Yeah. He let me know that I'm part angel, and Sam's part demon. Cass told me the demons and angels were using our family for a little testing. You're the only one it worked on."

"Wow." I scoffed bitterly. "A whole family of freaks."

"Well, we're screwed."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked Sam.

"Once the demons find out that Rhia knows what she's capable of, they'll be after all of us."

Dean and I spoke at the same time.

"We're screwed."

_Soy un perdedor, nena, ¿por qué no me matas?_


	5. Worlds Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't own this awesomeness that is Supernatural. I own all the seasons though, so take that. :)**

**Sorry for the wait. I've been having a pretty tough time lately. I just got the balls to stand up to someone who's done nothing but bring me down since second grade. I'm in tenth now. I dunno, I guess what set it off was losing a boyfriend because of it and the fact my grandmother, who I was really close to, passed away on April 19th. I missed a ton of school and now I'm falling behind with only four weeks left to go. I've been having a rough time lately, but with the help of my friends, family, and my mentor, Dan...who has gotten me through so much...I'm getting better. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update soon. :D **

**And once again...REVIEW. **

Chapter 4: Separate Ways (Worlds Apart)

_We're not in Kansas anymore..._

"What the heck are we gonna do?" I asked weakly, resting my elbows on Bobby's table. I was scared out of my mind. Why did it have to be my family? Why us? Couldn't we get a break? I mean really? I was gonna kill every last one of those SOB's. Even if it was the last thing I ever did. I didn't realize that I was biting my cheek so hard I started to bleed until Dean gasped. Some of the blood had escaped and was running out of my mouth. I wiped it off. "What are we going to do?" I repeated more slowly.

"I don't freaking know, Rhia." Dean ran his hands over his face. "I say we do what we've always done."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Sam asked sarcastically. "Get so obsessed with revenge you totally forget you actually have a family o take care of?"

"Sam, please, not now." I pleaded.

"I say screw it to what everyone else thinks we should do. We go down the Winchester way."

Sam and I smiled faintly. Bobby burst out laughing. "You kids sure are one of a kind." he said fondly. "You're family to me. I'm in."

"What Bobby? No. You can't. I don't want you to get hurt helping us."

"Shut up, boy. You kids are family to me. I'm gonna do what any real father would do and help my children."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Bobby. That means a lot."

"No problem." he said gruffly, his cheeks turning a faint shade of red underneath that scruffy beard. I laughed softly and looked at my big brothers.

"When we go willingly, that's when hell freezes over." I said confidently. "We're Winchesters. We can take anything." I smirked. "Those evil mofo's can go suck it."

Dean burst out laughing. "That's my girl." he smiled. "First off, I think we need to talk to Cass. Get some things hammered out."

"I agree." I said. "Castiel?" I asked to the ceiling. "Cass, we need your help."

"What is it you wish of me?"

I jumped. "Jeez! Make more noise next time, Yoda."

His brows furrowed. "I don't understand your reference."

Dean and I shared a look. "Never mind that." Dean said. "Cass, why did you tell Rhia what she was?" He asked. Dean was at the point I called the scary calm. It was when he was so pissed, he was calm until you said something to set him off. Then he snapped.

"Dean." I warned.

"Shut up, Rhia." he snapped. "Not now."

I gaped at him. "You listen here Dean Winchester!" I yelled, stabbing my finger to his chest. "It's my right to know what I am! You can't hide those types of things from me!"

Dean glared at me. Then he walked out of the room. I sighed. What was I gonna do?

"I suggest you go talk to him." Castiel said quietly.

I jumped. "I almost forgot you were there. You're so quiet."

"Go on, Rhiannon. He's your brother and he needs you now. He's greving. Despite his nonchalant act, he's hurting very bad. He needs the love of some one close to him."

I looked at the angel and hugged him. He was stiff at first, then he hugged me back. "Thanks, Castiel."

He disappeared in a quick flash and the brief sound of feathers. I went outside to find Dean. What I saw scared the crap out of me. Dean had a crowbar and was beating the crap out of a car. I've seen him mad, but this was downright scary.

"D-Dean?" I said, barely loud enough for him to hear over the noise of the crunching metal.

His head snapped up and he dropped the crowbar. He looked so sad, so lost, I slowly walked up to him and hugged him to me. He collapsed and took me down with him.

This part scared me the most. As Dean clutched himself to me, he cried. "Oh, god, Rhia. W-Why did he have to die?" Dean sobbed.

I bit my lip. I had to be strong. I had to show no weakness. It what dad would have wanted. "I don't know Dean. But I will tell you one thing." I felt the glare fall over my facial features. "Dad was selfish. All he cared about was himself and that stupid hunt. He couldn't even finish the job."

Dean looked down at me, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. Then his face relaxed again and he looked at me with sadness. He looked like the little child he never got to be. "You don't mean that." he said, no conviction in his voice. He was done defending a father who wasn't here any more. A father who was never here to begin with. "What if I lose you and Sammy too?" his voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear the question.

"Don't say that Dean. You won't lose us. We're all gonna protect each other. Until the end. And you're a superhero, Dean. Remember?" I saw him crack a smile. When we were younger, I'd introduce Dean as my superhero. He was my father, my brother, my best friend. Dean was everything.

Sam walked into the clearing we were in. "Guys?" he asked, voice laced with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, Sammy. Sorry we worried you." I answered, standing up with Dean. I grabbed his hand, and he squeezed mine. He needed to be comforted. It was about time he didn't have to be the comforter. "We could be worlds apart, and we would still fight to the death for each other." I grabbed Sam's hand as we passed him. "This is all that we need to survive this." I said, holding up our linked hands. "It's always been just us. Nothing, not even some freaky, yellow eyed demon can break this. The blood of a Winchester runs through our veins and you know what Winchesters never do?"

We all answered at the same time, these words imprinted into our brains from our childhood pep talks. "Never give up."

We walked into the door to Bobby's house, hands linked, genuine smiles, and laughing. Bobby smiled a relieved smile. "Glad you kids are still close considering these past few years."

"Nothing can separate the Winchesters, Bobby." I said, smiling at my brothers.

Nothing. Not even if we were worlds apart.

Mondi a parte.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Well, I'm not really one for an after story a/n, but I figured you'd want some things clarified. Mondi a parte is Italian for 'Worlds Apart' which is also a Journey song. (It's more commonly known as 'Separate Ways') It's one of my most favorite Journey songs. I chose that for my title. Ha, it's creative. I like it. :) Any questions/comments/suggestions/concerns will gladly be taken and answered in the review section. :)**


	6. Simple Man

**Disclaimer. I don't own this. I'm just messing around and making it how I want it. :)**

**Look at this. Two updates in a week. I'm still working on chapter six, so you'll have to be patient with me. I'm a perfectionist. **

**p.s. If you haven't noticed, all the chapter names are song names. Want to know the people who sing them or want to hear the song, PM me and I'll tell you. :)**

**Flash back chapter. Sibling bonding moment between Dean and Rhia. It's kinda short, sorry, but it's needed. :)**

Chapter 5: Simple Man

_Now, listen closely to what I say, 'cause if you do this, it'll help you some sunny day._

_**Four years ago, right after Sam left:**_

Dean and I were on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the stars. The faint music in the background was calming but sad at the same time.

_'Momma told me, when I was young..._'

I looked at my big brother. "Dean? What was mom like?"

He looked at me in surprise. I had never asked this before. "She, she was, uh, well, she was great, little one." he smiled a sad smile. "Whenever she'd put Sammy, you and me to bed, she'd say 'You three watch out for each other, even if you're worlds apart. Always remember this, mondi a parte. It will get you through anything.' Then she'd kiss us on the forehead and Sammy and I would whisper it."

I smiled. "You used to tell that to Sammy and me when you'd put us to bed."

He blushed. "Yeah, well, mom told me to never forget it, and she told me to look after you two."

"Dean, I'm sorry." I said suddenly.

"What for?" he asked, brow furrowing in confusion.

"You never got to be a kid. You had to grow up so fast. If I could make it so I could go back in time and keep myself from ever being born, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Don't ever say that." Dean said quietly. "You're my baby sister. I can't imagine my life without you. I don't mind I had to grow up. It meant I got to be with my two favorite people." he ruffled my hair affectionately. "I trust you and Sammy with everything."

"De, I miss Sam." I sniffled. It was just me, Dean and dad now. All we did was argue. That's why Dean and I were here. Dad came home drunk. Dean was worried about me so he grabbed me and we left.

"I know, little one. I miss him too." I shivered involuntarily. "You cold?" I shook my head. "Liar. Come here." he pulled me to him and held me against his chest.

"When can we go back to the hotel room?"

Dean was silent. "I don't want to go back tonight. We can sleep in the car. I don't want you around dad right now, Rhia." he said. "He's too mean when he's drunk. You don't need to see that."

Dean had always taken me and Sammy away every time dad got drunk. The sad thing was that it was getting more frequent. It seemed like Dean and I slept in the car every night. I didn't mind though. It meant I got to spend time with my brother.

I yawned. "I love you, De. You're my superhero."

Dean chuckled. "You're tired." He sat us up. "Let's get some sleep, little one."

He carried me in the car and laid me on the front seat. I was small enough to fit there. He put an extra blanket over me and kissed my forehead. "Night, little one. Mondi a parte. I love you."

_Baby, be a simple kind of man, be somethin' you love and understand. Oh baby, be a simple, be a simple man. Oh won't you do this, for me son, if you can?_


	7. The Ballad of Curtis Loew

**Disclaimer. I. Don't. Own. Oh well. :)**

**So, school sucks. I'll be done soon though, so updates should hopefully be more frequent. But that all depends on my feed back. So if you want updates, I want reviews. I want at least five before I update again. K, thanks. :D Tell me what you think and check out my other story, _Ordinary_. I'm still working on chapter one, but it should be done soon. **

Chapter 6: The Ballad of Curtis Loew

_On the day ol' Curtis died nobody came to pray. Ol' preacher said some words and they chunked him in the clay. Well he lived a lifetime playin' the black man's blues, and on the day he lost his life that's all he had to lose._

"Ow, Dean!" I screamed for the umpteenth time as he pinned me.

"You're getting rusty." he said simply, helping me up.

"Naw-uh! You're just ten times bigger than me!" I huffed, crossing my arms. "I can handle it. I'm strong enough, Dean."

We were arguing about whether or not I could go with them on this hunt they were going on. They hadn't told me details; I just knew I wanted to go. It was no fair to be left alone just hoping they'd come back alive. I'm nineteen and can do almost everything a nurse can do. I never even went to school for it. "I'm coming, Dean."

He stared at me. "Why do you want to come so bad?" he shook his head. "It's no big deal. It's my job to protect you and it'll be harder to do that on hunts." he said quietly, looking at the ground.

"De, it hurts me more when you leave me behind. I get so anxious. I don't sleep. I pace, I have nightmares when I finally pass out from exhaustion..." I trailed off. "It's not healthy for me."

He stared at me in shock. "That's why you're always so tired when we get home from hunts." he sighed. "Okay. I'll talk to Sam about it."

I smiled at him. "Talk to me about what?" Sam asked, coming in the room.

"Rhia wants to go on the hunt with us."

Sam sputtered, trying to get the right words out. "What? No!" he finally shouted. "No friggin' way!"

"Well I'm coming, so get over it." I said finally. "Besides, it's not like it's my first hunt, guys."

They shared a look. It pissed me off when they did that. "We know." Sam said. He was obviously referring to what happened the last time I was allowed to go on a hunt. It's not something I wanted to remember.

_"You go check around the side of the building, Rhia." Dean told me. I nodded and grabbed the sawed off._

_Dean and I were hunting a spirit, but were having difficulty finding the body._

_I walked around the side of the building. I was in some creepy alley and was starting to get freaked out. That's when it happened. The sawed off was knocked out of my hands an I was pinned against the brick wall._

_"If you keep quiet, I won't make it hurt, sweetheart." a raspy voice said._

_"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling. He turned me around and put his nasty hand over my mouth. I glared into his soulless eyes._

_"Tsk, tsk. What did I say?"_

_He took his hand off of my mouth momentarily. "Go to hell you nasty son of a- " A fist landed itself across my face. I spit out blood, and struggled harder. "Dean! DEAN!" that was all I was able to get put before nasty lips crashed down on mine. I tried turning my head, but he latched my head there and punched me in the ribs._

_"Rhia? I got the body. I heard you yell- What the hell?" Dean yelled. "Get off my sister!" Dean punched the guy, and he dropped me._

_I took a much needed breath and let a sob escape. My ribs were on fire and I felt sick. I turned my head and threw up the contents of my stomach. Dean was still wailing on the man, who was now down for the count._

_"D-Dean. Dean stop. He's not worth it. We- ow- we need to go back to the hotel."_

_Dean stopped, a look of pure rage crossing his face before it softened. He grabbed the discarded sawed off and picked me up. "Don't worry, little one. You're safe now."_

_When we got back to the hotel, Sam wrapped up my ribs, two of which were cracked, and gave me some pills to sleep._

"I was fourteen, Sam. That was five years ago. Things have changed.

Sam looked at Dean. "Rhia-"

"Whatever, guys. Have fun." I hissed out, then I turned and stomped downstairs.

"Somethin' wrong, kiddo?" Bobby asked when I stomped into the kitchen.

"My brothers have officially reached level eleven on the scale of one to dick." I said. "I can handle myself Bobby. I know I can." tears started to well up in my eyes but I pushed them away. Now was not the time. "I'm going for a walk." I said quietly, getting up and walking outside.

"Why are you so upset?"

"Jesus!"

"No, I'm Castiel."

I started to laugh. And I couldn't stop. "You- you- oh my gosh." I started to laugh even harder. It wasn't even that funny.

"Are you having some type of hysterical breakdown?" Cas asked, tipping his head in confusion. I just laughed harder. "I'll go get your brothers." he disappeared before I could stop him.

"Rhia?" Dean yelled, his voice laced with worry. "Little one, are you okay? What? Cas, her laughing is not an emergency." he turned to glare at the confused angel.

"But there is nothing funny. She just started to laugh and now she won't stop."

I stood up, still giggling, abs shook my head. I had no clue why I was laughing. I eventually calmed myself down. "Screw you, Dean." I said after about five minutes. "You two might as well leave sooner rather than later. So I guess I'll see you when you come back." I glared and walked past him.

"Rhia." he sighed, grabbing my arm. "Please."

"What Dean? Please quit arguing this? Just listen to what you say and stay with Bobby? Yeah alright. Then what the hell am I gonna do if you two don't come back for a couple days? Huh? What am I going to do?" I screamed at him. "I've already lost dad. I can't lose either of you two along with that. I can't, Dean. I just can't."

"I'm- uh, gonna go..." Cas said, disappearing. I just shook my head and started to walk back to the house. I was surprised and a little hurt when Dean let me.

When I walked in the door, things happened fast. I ran into Sam, and fell backwards, my head hitting a table. Everything went black.

When I came to, my head was throbbing. "Ow." I whimpered. "Dean?" I opened my eyes and gasped at the brightness of the light. Where was I? I started to panic and heard a beeping noise. "Sammy! Dean?" I screamed sitting up only to be pushed back down again.

"Whoa, chill out little one. I'm here." Dean sushed me. He brushed hair out of my face. "I'm right here."

"Where's Sam?" I asked. "Where am I? What happened." I felt the panic start to rise again. "Dean..." I started hyperventilating.

"Rhiannon, calm down sweetheart. You're in the hospital. You busted your head open pretty bad yesterday. There was so much blood. Sam went to get something to eat. He'll be back. Rhia, breathe. Here with me, in. Out. In. Out."

I followed Dean's instructions. As my breathing slowed, Sam walked in. "Ah you're awake." he came up to me and kissed my forehead. I'm sorry, babe. This is my fault. If I had just watched where I was going..." he trailed off with tears in his eyes. "There was just so much blood." he sighed. "We thought we lost you. But we got you here in time."

"What about the hunt?" I asked quietly, avoiding their gazes. "Aren't you gonna go check it out?"

Dean lifted my face so I was looking at him. "We will. And we'll do it together. As a family."

_People said he was useless, them people are the fools. __'Cause Curtis Loew was the finest picker to ever play the blues._


	8. Saturday Night Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**Well, sorry for the wait. Honestly? I'm like the busiest freaking person on planet Earth. After school ended, I started marching band. (I'm a nerd, I know.) And I've been waking up every day at 7:45 for the first three weeks of summer vacation to go march for three hours straight in the hot sun/the wet rain/the windy days. Needless to say, as soon as I get home, I'm out like a light. I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm sunburnt like I spent a week in hell, and I haven't had time to sit and write. Marching band ends on the eighth, so hopefully I'll find more time to write, but I'm not home enough in the summer to have consistent updates. But have my word that I will update on all my stories. I'm not going to leave them unfinished. I hate that. Well, I hope you like. And I want at least 3 reviews before I update again. I was lenient this time. I got two reviews and a story alert, but that won't be enough this time. So Review. Even if it is to say how much you love the story/hate the story.**

Chapter 7: Saturday Night Special

_Two feets, they come 'a creepin', like a black cat do. And two bodies are layin' naked, creeper thinks he got nothin' to lose._

"I have to _what?_" I all but screamed at Dean. "You're not freaking serious." After finally being released from the hospital, we were in a small town in South Dakota called Mobridge. Something was killing blonde students at the high school there. "No. I refuse."

"Rhia, you don't understand. You're the only one that can pass as a student at the school. Sam will go as a janitor and I'll take a sub job. It's not like you'll be alone. Simple."

"Dean! You don't know how heartless teenagers can be! I'd rather not go and get picked on, thanks. Why do you think in ninth I decided I wanted to be homeschooled, huh?"

I closed my eyes at the onslaught of memories. One in particular.

_I was fifteen, Sam was gone, and dad found a job in Arizona. Which meant a school change. It was my first day and Dean dropped me off. _

_"Be careful, little one. If anyone gives you a hard time, just let me know." _

_"Alright Dean. I'll see you later." I got out of the car and headed to my locker that was indicated on my schedule that we got from the school yesterday. After putting my things in the locker, I took a breath to calm myself. I hated school. I was that weird kid with the creepy books._

_I turned and headed to my first class. I noticed some boys laughing at me. I just kept my head down and walked quicker. I was socially awkward. Growing up with three men and moving around constantly did that to you._

_"Hey! Wait up!" one of the boys that was laughing at me came running up. "What's your name?"_

_"Rhiannon." I said quietly, avoiding eye contact with him. I wanted my brothers. "I should be getting to class."_

_He grabbed my arm and I gritted my teeth. "Come on, why don't we get to know each other?" He smiled. "I'm Anthony."_

_"That's nice, now please let me go." I ripped my arm from his grip. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away."_

_I walked to my class. The teacher had me introduce myself. "Share something that you like to do with the class."  
>"I don't see why it matters." I said. "I won't be here long enough."<em>

_The teacher was quiet for a moment. "Go take a seat next to Leah."_

_I did as told and waited for the rest of the school day to be done. After more comments from Anthony and his group of boys, I was finally free of the school. I was waiting outside for Dean when Anthony came up to me again._

_"Why do you move around so much? Daddy not love you enough that he moves you around so he doesn't have to see you? Hmm?" He smirked at me. "Come on, I can show you some love. I'm sure you're a wild cat under the sheets. I mean, with a body like that?" he whistled. "Hot damn. Come on sweetheart, I'll show you a good time."_

_"Please leave me alone." _Hurry up Dean_, I thought frantically in my head._

_He grabbed me and I reacted like my brother taught me. He pulled away from my fist with a bloody nose. "What the hell?" He grabbed me by my hair. "You bitch!"_

_"Hey! Get your hands off her!" Dean came running up and pulled me from Anthony. "You okay, little one?"_

_I clenched my teeth and nodded. "Can I see your gun?"_

_Dean chuckled, "Sorry, sweetheart. Can't let you murder this punk." He looked at the boy mentioned. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"Hey, man. She hit me first."_

_"Yeah, that's a load of crap. Listen. If I see you anywhere near my sister again, you'll be wishing all you had was a bloody nose."_

_Anthony rolled his eyes. "Not my fault she's a little tease." He laughed. "I bet you she sleeps around like a little slut anyway." _

_I choked back the tears. "Dean, let's just go." I said when I noticed the look on his face. "We can talk to dad about it later." Dean reached for his gun. "Dean, please." I pleaded desperately. If my brother went to jail for murder, I don't know what I'd do._

_He looked back at me. "Me and you are going somewhere else while dad finishes up his job, okay little one? Maybe we'll go visit Sammy, 'kay?"_

_I went to say something, but Anthony cut me off. "Wow, two men at once? You really are a wild one. But you look a tad bit too much like jailbait for him."_

_Dean had had enough. He punched the kid, knocking him out. "Come on sweetheart. You're not coming back here."_

I shook myself from the memory. "Dean, not after last time. I can't do this."

"Hey, Sammy and I will be right there, backing you up the whole time. No one will lay a hand on you. I promise."

I sighed and Sam came in the room. "Well, Rhia. You better get to bed." Sam smirked. "We got school tomorrow."

_It's a Saturday night special, got a barrel that's blue and cold. Ain't good for nothin', but put a man six feet in a hole._


	9. Renegade

**Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters from the show Supernatural.**

**I'm updating because I got a nice PM from **brittpage21 **asking me to update. So you can thank her for this. Review. :D Any mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 8: Renegade

_Oh mama, I'm in fear for my life from the long arm of the Law. Lawman has put an end to my runnin' an' I'm so far from my home. Oh mama, I can hear you a' cryin', you're so scared and all alone. Hangman is comin' down from the gallows and I don't have very long._

"God, I shouldn't be here," I whispered to myself as I entered the front doors of Mobridge High School, home of the Tigers. I looked up at my mop wielding older brother. "You're a jerk-off." He just smirked and continued mopping. Dean was a janitor and Sam was a substitute for some English teacher who was in the Bahamas. I ended up with him first hour. It was kind of relieving. At least it wasn't Dean. He'd find every single way he could to embarrass me.

Sam and I went under the last name Wayne (Like Batman. My idea.) And we were brother and sister. The story was our parents passed away and Sam was taking care of me. "I hate high school." I whimpered to myself, opening the door to my first hour class. I walked up to Sam. "I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this, Samantha." I growled out. "Not even in first hour and I'm ready to kill myself."

Sam smirked. "You can do it, kiddo. I believe in you." The last bell rang. "Now, get in your seat, young lady," he said, large smile bringing out his prominent dimples.

I did as he told me and tired my hardest to pay attention. It was kind of hard to when you had a creepy boy staring at you the entire hour. I tried to ignore it, but it was kind of awkward. When the bell rang, I slowly gathered my things. When I picked myself up to go to my next class, I came face to face with the awkward staring boy. He had longish blonde hair, kind of like Justin Beiber, and bright blue eyes. He was kind of cute, but relationships were the last thing on my mind. They weren't very important when you were a hunter.

"Uh, hi. Can I help you?" I asked, trying to keep my tone polite. I glanced at Sam over the boy's shoulder.

"My name's Stephen. What's yours?" I think he was attempting to flirt, but one: like stated before, I didn't do relationships, and two: he wasn't my type.

"Rhiannon," I said, my tone less friendly this time.

"So, Rhiannon. Want to go out some time?" he put his hand on my arm.

"No thanks. I'm kind of busy." I said moving my arm away from his grasp.

"Oh, well can I at least get your number?" he asked, still not backing down.

"Sure," I said, plan brewing in my mind. I noticed the disapproving look on Sam's face. I just winked at him. I wrote down a number on a piece of paper and handed it to the boy. What made my plan work even better is he didn't even look at the number as he left.

"Rhiannon Marie Winchester." Sam chided.

"My number is now 1-800-Out Of Your League," I said, breaking into a fit of hysterical giggles. "I am a genius. Well, Samantha, it was nice being in your class and all, but I need to go." I said as I walked to my next class.

It wasn't until after lunch that things got interesting. By interesting I mean they took a turn for the worse. Sam came running up to me in the hall as I was headed to my last class of the day. "Rhia! Oh god." He pulled me into his arms.

"Sam? What's wrong?"

"It's Dean. They took him to jail."  
>"What? Why?" I asked. Dean had a record. They could convict him<p>

"He heard some boy named Stephen talking about you in pretty graphic terms and he snapped and wailed on the kid. They called the cops and Dean got arrested."

"Oh my god, Sam. What the hell are we gonna do?" I was searching my brain for any way we could fix this.

"We're gonna find this thing that's killing the blondes, kill it, and then we're going to break Dean out of jail. I mean, we aren't full humans, we must be able to do something to help us get him out."

"Can we just have Cas poof in and poof Dean out?"

"Huh. Good idea. But first this thing that's killing the blondes. I think I know who it is."

Before I could ask, I heard clapping coming from behind me. I turned and saw Stephen with a devilish smirk on his face and his eyes pure white. "Congratulations, Sammy. I knew I could count on you." He used his Jedi mind tricks to hold us against the wall. "Now, let's get started, shall we? We'll start with my introduction. Hi, I'm Alistair."

"Ah, crap."

_Oh mama, I've been years on the lam and had a hotbox on my head. Lawman said 'Get 'em dead or alive.' Now it's for sure he'll see me dead._


	10. Yep

**Well, I'm not even gonna attempt to write. If I don't get some more feed back (aka reviews) I'm gonna just delete the stories. There's no reason for me to continue writing if no one is a)telling me what I could do better b) telling me I'm doing amazing or c)Just making pointless comments. So, unless I get some reviews, this story is done. **

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
